The following patent publications relate to positioning of transponders: U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,326 discloses a high accuracy search and tracking system that uses a round-trip messaging scheme in which the Time of Arrival (TOA) of ranging signals is accurately determined to yield the range estimates between a target communications device and one or more search communications devices. Successive ranging estimates are used by a search device to home in upon the target device. The physical location pinpoint communications system can be used alone, or in combination with other location estimation systems that can be used initially, or throughout the search and tracking process to pinpoint the physical location of the target device. The search radio(s) transmits ranging signals to the target radio which responds by transmitting reply ranging signals. Upon reception of the reply ranging signal, the search radio determines the range to the reference radio from the signal propagation time. Errors in TOA estimates can be minimized using advanced processing techniques, if required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,433 discloses a system for locating players on a field including first and second directional scanning antennas located adjacent the field. A transponder carried by the players detects the radiation from each antenna and transmits timing signals. The timing signals are received at a central station and compared to reference timing signals synchronized with the scanning of the antennas to provide an indication of the angular position of each player from the scanning antenna locations. The actual field position of the players can then be computed. The system can also locate the position of a playing object, such as a ball.
The following patent publications relate to positioning systems and methods and are not limited to positioning of a transponder: U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,015 discloses a phase comparison radio navigation system in which a prime transmitting station and one or more secondary transmitting stations radiate phase-locked signals of the same frequency in a time-shared sequence. Phase locking at the secondary station or stations is effected by using a common phase comparator both for locking a phase memory oscillator to the receiving prime signals and for locking the secondary signals at the antenna with the phase memory oscillator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,710 discloses methods, algorithms and apparatus for Direction of Arrival (DOA) measurement/computation based on long-baseline, phase-difference, paired-antenna interferometry and on DOA-computing array processing algorithms. Specifically, methods and algorithms based on direct, cyclically unambiguous estimation of the cosine of the DOA are described for resolving the cyclic ambiguities in long-baseline, phase-difference paired-antenna interferometers, and for steering the computations to the vicinities of the solutions in computation-intensive array processing algorithms, thereby reducing computation load and time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,542 discloses an electronic navigation system ground station, which may be either an omni-range beacon (such as VOR) or a passive direction finder. A circular array of antenna elements has a feed arrangement which includes switched programming of at least one discrete set of phase shifters to effect successively changed phase-rotation fields for minimizing the adverse effects of multipath signals between the ground station and a remote station, aboard an aircraft for example.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,573,865 and 5,084,709 disclose a multi-element antenna clusters or arrays for the reception and transmission of radio waves for direction-finding, navigation aid and emitter and/or receiver location purposes. In particular, it relates to arrangements of multiple antennas whereby the direction of propagation (arrival or departure) of a wavefront is determined from a combination of the amplitudes of phasor (or total individual antenna output) differences between pairs of antennas, said arrangements being along certain geometrical patterns, such as a circle, an ellipse, a polygon, an open straight line, etc., with at least one longest dimension measuring more than one wavelength of the incident or departing wave.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,277 discloses a radio navigation system which includes a first pair of fixed transmitting stations, a second pair of fixed transmitting stations and a mobile station. The mobile station includes a receiver having first means for deriving a first signal indicative of the difference in the distances between the mobile station and each of the first pair of fixed stations and second means for deriving a second signal indicative of the difference in the distances between the mobile station and each of the second pair of fixed stations. Summing means are provided for adding the first and second signals to obtain a third signal indicative of a first line of position on which the mobile station is located, and difference means are provided for subtracting one of the first and second signals from the other to obtain a fourth signal indicative of a second line of position on which the mobile station is located.
There is a need in the art for a positioning system and method that allows the positioning of an object equipped with a transponder and one antenna. There is also a need in the art for a positioning system and method which cannot be easily jammed. There is a further need in the art for a positioning system capable of providing update rate of more than 50-100 Hz.